I swear on my tattoo
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Killian get's hurt when Ingrid tries to kill him, and Emma learns just how much he meant it when he swore to her he would think of her every day after they had to say good-by in season 3.
1. Promises

I swear on my tattoo

Killian gets hurt when the snow queen attacks him and David, when Emma helps take care of him she sees that he kept his promise to her.

Emma stood on top of the crest of the hill watching the Snow Queen studied her asking, "You really think you're magic is a match for mine?"

Emma took a deep breath and said, "There's only one way to find out." She let the energy of her own power fill her, and pushed it out towards the Snow Queen, who fell back onto the forest floor with a small cry. David rushed over and began hacking at the ice surrounding Killian's leg with his pocket knife, the crystals began to shake, then the Snow Queen waved her arm and they fell outright. Killian moved so his body was partially shielding David's as felt her heart catch as she thrust her hand (and magic out towards them) the ice around Killian's leg broke and he and David both flew through the air.

As David and Killian cleared the trap several of the icicles broke into pieces and flew out as shrapnel, Killian's eyes widened as he saw the ice coming, he turned and pushed hard against David's shoulder causing him to David to roll to the right and slightly down the hill. David grunted as he pushed himself off the ground to get fully out of the way. David managed to clear the flying ice, but Killian wasn't so lucky, Emma tried to use her magic again to shield him, but the shards had come flying so fast she simply couldn't manage it in time. Emma felt a rush of fear as she saw one of the icicles hit Killian in the shoulder as he gave a shout of pain.

Emma couldn't help thinking of what had happened to Marion, she was worried sick that the same fate would befall Killian. Emma had been keeping Killian at arm's length out of guilt for what had happened with Regina, and Robin, but she still cared about Killian (maybe even more than cared about him) and she would be devastated if he ended up turning to ice. Emma looked around and saw that the Snow Queen disappeared. Not having time to worry about where the other woman had gone Emma rushed over to her pirate, "Killian!"

Killian groaned as he pressed his good hand to his now injured shoulder which was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, "Bloody hell!" he shouted.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the three inch wide ice shard sticking out of Killian's shoulder, Emma checked Killian over twice for any signs of freezing like Marian, but he seemed fine (aside from the hunk of shrapnel in his shoulder). Emma asked, "Killian?" her voice hitching slightly from panic as she helped him sit up.

Killian clenched his teeth in pain as his shoulder throbbed, "I'm going to be alright Swan."

Emma shook her head, "Maybe, but you're still going to see Whale."

Killian grunted in annoyance, but didn't object. David walked over and the two of them helped Killian get to his feet. David put Killian's good arm over his shoulder and Emma went behind them and grabbed Killian under the armpit as they helped him stand. Killian clenched his teeth and hissed as he stood, the pain was radiating down his entire arm. The one thing Killian was grateful for was that he'd been hit in his bad arm so he didn't have to worry about losing any of the strength in the other.

Elsa, who had been standing to the side in shock finally shook herself and asked, "can I help?"

Emma said, "Yeah, my car's up the road. We'll need you to open the door for us."

Elsa ran ahead as Emma, David, and Killian stumbled up the small incline and into the bug. Emma climbed into the car and grabbed Killian's front as David moved behind him and gently helped guide the pirate into the car. Elsa slid into the front seat as David got behind the wheel and started to drive. Killian groaned as Emma ran her hands through his hair searching desperately for the same signs of Killian freezing the same way Marion had. Elsa turned around and saw the fear in Emma's eyes, so she said, "Emma, you don't have to worry about him being frozen, he wasn't hit by actual ice magic, just by an icicle created using ice magic. Believe me, there is a very large difference between the two."

Emma let out a deep breath as David continued to take them to the hospital. Killian lifted his head up, his face had changed from its usual pale, to a yellow waxy look, his face was covered in sweat, and his eyes were glazed from pain. Emma could tell Killian was suffering, but he still smiled reassuringly at her, "Don't worry love, I've had much worse than this and pulled through. Remember you were there for the last one"

Emma snorted as she remembered seeing Killian hit by a car two years before, "That was different. Back then I actually didn't feel that bad about you getting hurt, this time I do."

Killian gave her one of his flirtatious grins, "Well in that case maybe I should get myself injured more often."

Emma scowled at him, "Don't even think about it. I've got enough to deal with in this town without running around worrying you're going to get yourself killed."

Killian snorted, "You don't have to worry about me love, I'm a survivor remember?"

Before Emma could answer David pulled up to the hospital, Emma gingerly helped Killian maneuver out of the bug as David ran inside and grabbed a wheel chair. Killian scowled when he saw, but Emma cut him off before he get out a single word of protest, "You're using it, no arguments."

Killian huffed in annoyance, but got into the chair without any complaint, David wheeled him in as Whale a few nurses trotted over, "What happened?" Whale asked quickly.

Emma took a deep breath, "Killian and Elsa tracked the Snow Queen into the woods, she trapped Killian in ice, and then he got hit in the shoulder with an icicle."

Whale nodded as Emma and a red haired male nurse she didn't know helped get Killian out of his long leather coat. Emma started to unbutton Killian's vest, he gave her a lecherous smirk and said, "You know Emma, I've fantasized about you disrobing me a number of times, but never under these particular circumstances."

Elsa blushed as David gave Killian a dirty look while Emma rolled her eyes at him as her hands moved down to his brace, "Sorry." She muttered as began to undo the straps that kept his brace in place. Emma knew Killian hated having it off, hated having people stare, but there was no choice. The brace had to come off and Emma knew she was going to have a much better chance of getting it off Killian without a fight than anyone else. Killian reached over with his good hand and began to help Emma undo the straps while Whale started looking over the icicle still embedded in Killian's arm, it had melted somewhat, but not by much. Else looked at it and said, "I can use my magic to help remove this."

Emma looked up and asked in a panicked voice, "Are you sure you can do it without hurting him?"

Elsa nodded as Whale looked over the injury Elsa said, "Yes. I didn't do it before because my magic was neutralized by Ingrid's, now that we're away from her it's working again. I can do this Emma."

Emma looked at Killian, asking him without words how he felt as she pulled his brace off his arm. Killian nodded and Emma said, "Do it."

Elsa held her hands over Killian's still bleeding shoulder, Elsa's blue white magic surrounded his wound, and the ice slowly disintegrated until there was nothing by a pile of snow sitting on the floor. Whale instantly moved forward and said, "Alright, we're going to need x-ray's and we'll need to cross match him for a transfusion."

Killian's head jerked up, "transfusion?" he asked uncomprehendingly

Whale nodded, "Yes, you've lost a lot of blood Captain, so we're going to take blood that has been donated to the hospital and give it to you."

Killian sucked in a breath, Emma could see a slight shimmer of fear as he asked, "You're going to give me another persons' blood?

Emma grabbed his good hand, "You'll be o.k. Killian. People get transfusions every single day. I've had a couple myself."

Killian looked at her, ""You did?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, once when I had my appendix out, once when Henry was born, and once when I got hurt tracking down a bounty. It'll be alright."

His blue eyes met her green ones and Emma gave him a reassuring smile, as she did her eyes looked over the wound for the first time. It was nasty, Killian had a deep gash in his shoulders from the icicle and there was blood running down his arm. Emma was amazed he hadn't passed out from blood lose alone. As her eyes continued to move down she saw something on his left bicep. A tattoo, this in and of itself wasn't too surprising, Emma had seen Killian without his shirt whilst they were in Neverland, and she knew that Killian had several tattoos on his torso and back, but she hadn't seen this tattoo before.

Emma gasped as her eyes focused on it, the tattoo on Killian's bicep was a pair of beautiful swan wings curled together at the tips as though the animal itself were folding its wings in. Cradled within the wings was a very familiar looking compass, surrounding the compass like a frame was a circle of what looked like entwined leaves, but Emma recognized it instantly as a beanstalk, with a magic bean sprouting out of the center of a tulip. Emma was in total shock, the tattoo was a representation of everything they'd gone through together. Emma couldn't believe that Killian remembered her telling him that tulips were her favorite flower. It had come up in Neverland, _Killian had plucked a white flower from a strand of ivy and offered it to Emma in order to cheer her up, Emma had taken the flower and said, "Thanks, but for the record I like tulips."_

 _Killian had given her his usual smirk and said, "I'll be sure to remember that love."_ And he had. 

Killian saw Emma starring and said, "I promised you that not a day would go by I wouldn't think of you."

Emma cupped his cheek with her hand, "I remember, I just didn't expect anything like this."

Killian answered, "This way, I knew I'd always have you with me."

Emma gave Killian a watery smile and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Emma was so overwhelmed by emotion that she couldn't manage to say anything more than, "Thank you." Emma had spent her entire childhood being let down over and over again by so many individuals. Emma had been told more times than she could count by foster families that this time she was someplace where she would be able to stay, a place where she could be safe, and every time she'd ended up being thrown out. It wasn't just the families either, it was guys as well.

Neal had been the first (and without a doubt the worst), but most of the others had been the same. They had promised Emma the moon, they had sworn that they would be different, that they wouldn't hurt her, but they all had. The only one who hadn't lied had been Graham (and he had died in Emma's arms). It had happened over and over again so many times that she had put up thick walls to protect herself from ever getting hurt again. There had been so many people who had broken promises to her, she had such a hard time trusting anyone, it was why she'd kept her parents at arms length for long, and why she had pushed her own son away when he'd first found her.

Starring at Killian's tattoo Emma felt a sense of astonishment and overwhelming reassurance rush through her. Killian hadn't lied, he'd told her he loved her (multiple times). Then , after the curse had been enacted he'd promised he wouldn't stop thinking about her until they were reunited, and he'd kept his word, he'd more than kept his word. Emma knew that Killian had given up his beloved ship to gain possession of the magic bean he's used to make his way to New York, and that Zelena had used Killian's love for her to try and force his hand, but despite knowing all of that, seeing this tattoo did something to her.

Emma met Kilian's deep blue eyes once more as Whale said, "We've got to get you to the operating room captain, you've lost a lot of blood, and we'll need to perform surgery for the damage to your shoulder."

Killian's head jerked up, "Surgery?" he asked with a twinge of worry and fear in his voice once more. Emma couldn't really blame him, despite the time Killian had spent in this realm (and his previous sojourn into the hospital) he was originally from the Enchanted Forest. Medical Science there was centuries behind what was available in this realm. In the Enchanted Forest surgery of any kind was extraordinarily risky, and more often than not could not only result in a patients' condition worsening, but their death as well. It was no surprise that Killian was nervous to hear he had to be operated on.

Emma put grabbed Killian's face with her hands, "It's o.k. I know surgery is dangerous where you're from, but it's much safer here. Whale operated on Greg when he hit you with his car and he came out of it fine. I know he ended working with Tamara to kidnap Henry, but the point is that he came out of the operation without any problems. You'll be fine."

Killian nervously scratched his ear, "Are you sure you can't just use magic to heal my wounds?" Killian's large eyes looked half-pleading and half-hopeful.

Emma hated to turn him down, but she knew she had no choice. Emma shook her head, "It's too risky, I haven't really learned any healing magic yet, and you have some nasty wounds. You'll have to go with Whale, but I promise I'll wait, I'll be right here when you're done." Emma gave him a playful smile, "And this time I won't handcuff you to the bed."

Killian gave her a roughish grin, "I thought you rather enjoyed that."

Emma shrugged, "Never said I didn't, but it's not necessary this time. Now you need to go with Whale."

Emma ran her hand along the tattoo on his arm, "By the way this is beautiful."

Killian nodded, "it seemed appropriate."

Emma gave him one last kiss as Whale said, "We need to get going."

Emma nodded and pulled back as Whale and a few nurses helped Killian onto a gurney and wheeled him into the operating room. David came up behind her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "He'll be fine."

Emma nodded as she swallowed hard, "I know, I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean, I knew how he felt, but seeing that."

David took a deep breath, "Emma, as much as I dislike his past. I do have to admit that Killian."

Emma turned around in shock, it was a rare thing for her father to call Killian by his name. David must have sensed her thoughts because he shrugged and went on, "Killian has done everything he can to prove himself to you. I know you've been hesitant towards him, but maybe it's time for you to take that leap of faith."

Emma bit her lip, "You know leaps of faith have never been my strong suit."

David nodded, "First time for everything."

Emma grinned as she remembered climbing the beanstalk with Killian, even though she knew that David wouldn't understand the meaning of what she was about to say she couldn't resist, "you never forget your first."

David turned and gave her a curious look as Emma shrugged, Emma took a seat in the waiting room next to Elsa (who had gone ahead to give them a moment alone) as David grabbed coffee. They sat there for well over an hour before Whale came walking out in a set of blue hospital scrubs. Emma jerked her head up at him, and Whale gave her a reassuring smile, "He's going t be fine, he's resting right now. He lost a lot of blood, so he'll have to take it easy for a while and take iron pills as well. He's going to have to wear his bad arm in sling until his shoulder heals completely, but he'll be fine."

Emma let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding he was going to be fine. He was weak and a little roughed up, but he was going to be fine. Emma asked, "Can we see him?"

Whale nodded, "Absolutely."

Whale lead them into a small hospital room, Killian was lying unconscious in a bed, there was an I.V. hooked up to his right arm while his left was in a sling and wrapped thickly in bandages. Killian's face had a waxier tone to it than usual, but he was breathing easily and his face was no longer soaked with sweat as it had been. Emma sat down next to Killian and grabbed his good hand with her right hand. David and Elsa stood in the doorway, Elsa put her hands to her face as she sighed, "Oh, thank goodness."

Emma looked back and gave them a watery smile, "He's alright."

The monitors beeped steadily as David grinned, "Yeah he is."

David walked over and placed both his hands on her shoulders, Emma leaned back into him, "Do you want me to drop Elsa off at the loft and then come back?"

Emma said, "thanks, but I'll be alright."

David said, "call if you need me?"

Emma nodded, "Will do."

Elsa said, "I'm glad Killian's going to be alright, I'm sorry this happened."

Emma shook her head, "this isn't your fault Elsa. David will take you back to the loft, I'll let you know how everything turns out."

Elsa smiled knowingly and then she and David left the room. Emma would never be able to say precisely how long she sat holding Killian's hand, but eventually he started to stir. Killian tossed and turned in the bed grunting slightly. Emma said, "Hey there, about time. Step two sailor."

Killian opened his eyes and starred blearily at Emma before saying, "Aye, Aye Ma'am." In dry voice.

Killian coughed and Emma grabbed a glass of water one of the nurses had left behind. She put it in Killian's good had and said, "Sip it slowly, or you'll choke."

Killian nodded and took a few shallow sips before he said, "Well, if I did choke, you might have to revive me again, and that wouldn't be so bad now would it?"

Emma shook her head at him, "No it wouldn't, but seeing you impaled by a giant shard of ice is more than enough for one day."

Killian could see the unspoken fear behind her eyes and gave her hand a strong squeeze, "Hey," Emma met his eyes with her own, "I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm a survivor love, always have been. Always will be."

Emma snorted, "That may be true, but being with me is risky." Emma huffed and sad sadly, "Every guy I've been with is dead. Neal, Graham, even Walsh." Emma's eyes saddened, "I can't lose you to."

Killian reached up and cupped her cheek (grimacing slightly as the stitches in his injured shoulder twinged) Killian said, "That's why you've been pushing me away isn't it?"

Emma knew she couldn't lie to him, so she swallowed and whispered, "Yes."

Killian shook his head, "You're not going to lose me Swan. You can't, I'm too bloody stubborn to ever let you go."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, I see that." She pointed at the tattoo that was displayed by the open sleeve of his sling and Killian grinned, "It was a way for me to keep you with me."

Emma gently ran her hand along the tattoo, being carefully not to aggravate Killian's injuries and asked, "When'd you have it done?"

Killian gave a slight shudder under her touch and said, "After I got the Jolly Roger back. I thought having my ship back would help ease the pain I'd been feeling since we'd parted, but it did no good. Eventually, I came realized that nothing would fill that ache, that's when I had this done."

Killian nodded towards his shoulder and Emma said, "It's beautiful."

Killian answered, "Thank you, but Emma, I need to tell you, you don't have to worry about me leaving you. I've crossed several reams and gone through time with you. I'm not going anywhere. EVER."

Emma saw the determined look in his eyes and wanted so desperately to believe him, it was hard. She had been hurt so many times, she had lost so much already, but she also knew that she was passed the stage where she ran away from anything that was too hard for her. Emma knew that being with Killian would be complicated, but she also knew that she owed it to both of them to give it a chance.

Emma leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, Killian returned it eagerly, his dry lips and rough scruff tickling her mouth and making her smile. As Killian pulled away Emma asked, "So, how'd you like to try that quiet dinner?"

Killian gave her a broad grin, "I would be more than happy to join you, as soon as I'm up on my feet."

Emma shrugged, "Well, you know we don't have to wait. It may not be five star." Killian gave her a quizzical look as Emma continued, "But there is a cafeteria here, and we could definitely get a meal."

Killian shrugged without thinking, and winced in pain. Emma's eyes flashed with concern, but he waved her off, "I'm alright love, and I also suddenly find myself rather famished. I think a nice quiet meal together is just the thing."

Emma asked, "Anything in particular you want?"

Killian gave her a playful smile, "anything but bologna, and I wouldn't say no to some of that jello."

Emma laughed lightly, remembering Killian's first trip to the hospital and how he'd picked the lock on her cuffs and walked into the waiting room with a plate of blue jello. Emma said, "sounds great, I'll be right back."

Killian said, "I shall eagerly wait your return."

Emma couldn't help shooting him with, "Well, it's not like you've got much of a choice in that regard."

Killian snorted, "Oh come now Swan, I've broken out of more brigs than I can count, busting out of a bloody medical facility is child's play in comparison."

Emma said, "True, but if I catch you trying to get out of here before Whale gives you the o.k., then I'm going to do the worst thing I can possibly think of."

Killian raised an eyebrow and grinned playfully at her, "Oh, really, and what's that?"

Emma smirked at him feeling her herself start to relax around him, "Simple, if I can't trust you not to leave the hospital than I'll just call in a favor with Bell and ask Gold to come in and baby sit you until Whale authorizes your release."

Killian groaned as he leaned his head back into the pillow, "You wouldn't."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

Killian raised his good hand in mock surrender, "Fine, fine I'll behave myself, just don't leave me with the bloody crocodile, odds are the results would be far from pleasant for anybody involved."

Emma walked out and headed off to get some food for the two of them. Ten minutes later Emma was back in the chair, whilst Killian was sitting up in bed, they were eating cheap ham and cheese sandwiches with carrot sticks, chips, and exceptionally watery apple juice. True to her word Emma had gotten jello for both of them. I was without a doubt some of the worst food Emma had ever eaten on a date, and as the two of them sat there with Emma trying to explain some of the basic ins and outs of the modern world to a three hundred and something year old pirate she couldn't help thinking that she hadn't felt this comfortable with someone in a long time. Emma knew that Killian would keep his word, and she knew that there was definitely something there for both of them, and she also knew it was time for her to stop making excuses and find out what that something was.

As they both dug into their jello Emma said, "Just promise me one thing Killian."

He looked up and her and said, "Anything Swan."

Emma said, "Promise me you'll keep the hospital visits to a minimum, as nice as this is I don't need the stress that goes with it."

Killian grinned back at her, "I shall endeavor to avoid future injuries Swan."

Emma gave him a stern look, then he playfully crossed his good arm over his chest and placed it right over the spot on his arm where the swan wings touched the compass, "I swear on my tattoo."

Emma snorted at him as she gave him another kiss, "I'll hold you to that then."

"Good." he said as they both slipped into a comfortable silence. Yes, Emma thought, Killian was a different person then the others she'd been with. Somehow Emma felt that this would be different from any relationship before, maybe now she could finally get a chance at the happy ending she'd never thought possible. After all, the princess and the pirate sounded like the beginning of the perfect fairy tale.

A/n what do you think? I might add another chap or two of them getting engaged and then getting married to this. Needed something to cheer myself from Killian getting his heart stomped in season 5.


	2. Blessings

The right one

Killian sighed as he leaned against the railing of the _Jolly Roger_ as he looked out onto the sea, Killian smiled as the scent of the sea washed over him. Killian looked out at the water and felt a sense of peace wash over him, it had taken so long to get to this place. After the darkness had been removed from himself and Emma (and Emma had retrieved him from the underworld) they had both worked together to help each other recover from what they'd been through.

It had been difficult, he and Emma had both been wracked with guilt over their actions whilst under the influence of the darkness (Killian especially) and they had both been afraid, but they had also refused to let each other go. Killian knew that the only way they had defeated the darkness and gotten out of the underworld was by holding onto each other. That didn't mean they had been able to just pick things up where they had been before Camelot (not even close) and it didn't mean there weren't problems between the two of them that needed to be worked out due to what had happened, but they had both been determined not to lose each other again.

Killian and Emma had both held onto that, and they had worked together to repair the damage that had been done due to the darkness. Naturally, they hadn't done so alone, Archie, Snow, David, Henry, and even Regina, and Robin had been there to help them. Archie in particular had been a godsend to the couple, helping them work through the problems that had come up as a result of the darkness. Slowly, the two of them had been able to move past what had happened. Obviously it wasn't possible for Killian or Emma to go back to who they were before (separately or together), but that didn't mean they couldn't become something just as good, if not better.

Killian took another deep breath as he nodded to himself. Yes, he thought, today was the day, he'd been planning it for a while now, but somehow it had never felt quite right until now. Killian nodded to himself and ran down into his cabin, he opened his safe with the end of his hook and took out a small velvet bag, then pulled his talking phone out of his pocket and pressed the button for the Charmings.

The phone rang twice before David answered, sounding slightly panicked as he spoke, "Killian, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Despite the fact that David couldn't see him Killian still shook his head, "No Dave, nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you and Snow about something. Can I meet you at the loft?"

David let out a breath of relief, "Yeah, sure, we're both home right now so come on over."

Killian grinned, "Thanks." Then hung up and started traveling the familiar path to the home of Snow White and Prince Charming. It didn't take long for Killian to arrive, he climbed the stairs and knocked.

Snow opened the door with her usual beaming smile, "Killian, how are you?"

Killian returned her smile with a small one of his own, "Very well my lady. May I come in?"

Snow nodded and stepped aside to reveal David sitting on the floor playing with baby Neal, Killian couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he saw David and Neal together. The way David always lit up around his son was something Killian hoped to experience himself one day. David jerked up when he saw Killian walking in, "Killian, what's going on?"

Despite Killian's earlier assurances that nothing was wrong, he could hear a note of panic in David's voice. It wasn't that surprising considering what had happened with both himself and Emma. After they had returned from the underworld Killian and Emma had both suffered bad episodes; nightmares, flares of temper, and depression, all things David and Mary Margret had helped them both get through. Even though it had been months since either of them had suffered a side effect of their time as dark one's Killian knew Emma's parents still worried about the both of them.

Killian took a deep breath and said, "First of all, let me assure you both that everything is fine. There is nothing wrong with Emma or myself."

Snow and David both relaxed, the unspoken tension draining out of them as they did so. Snow turned quizzically back to Killian, "Then why did you ask to speak with us?"

Killian placed his hand in his pocket and stroked the small package as he took a deep breath, "Because there's something I need to ask both of you."

David raised his brows as Snow wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Killian said, "Both of you know how much Emma and I have been through together, how hard we have both worked to repair the damage caused by the darkness and the underworld and find stability again."

Snow relaxed even further, and when she spoke her voice took on a gentle tone, "Of course we do, and David and I proud of both of you."

Killian felt a slight blush strike his face at those words, even after all this time he still wasn't used to genuine compliments like this. Killian said, "Thank you. However, I didn't come here to hash over old demons. I came because I love Emma very much, ever since she came into my life things have changed, and after all this time we've finally gotten to a point where things have become stable between the two of us." Killian turned to David and said, "I can't imagine not having Emma or Henry in my life at this point, they both mean the world to me, and I think." Killian paused and shook his head, "No, _I know_ it's time to make everyone aware of that. So, I asked to speak with both of you because I want to ask Emma to marry me." Snow gasped as her hands went up to cover her mouth while David's jaw hit the floor.

Killian barreled forward, "And I would like both of to give me your blessing before I do so."

Snow gave a shriek of delight as she ran forward and threw her arms around Killian. Killian grunted as he turned to look at David. Killian knew that of the two of them David would be the harder sell in this regard. Killian and David had become friends in their time since Killian had brought Emma back from New York, and it had gotten better when David had seen what Killian had done to help Emma heal after they'd returned from the underworld. Despite all of that David was still a bit apprehensive about Killian and Emma.

Killian supposed it was because after everything Emma had been through David was, and always would be, protective of her. David didn't want to see Emma hurt, in David's mind no one would ever be good enough for his little princess. David gave Killian a penetrating glare, Killian simply quirked an eyebrow at him and allowed David to see how he truly felt about Emma and Henry, how much the two of them meant to him, and how Killian would never again do anything to harm either one of them.

David starred for another moment before sighing heavily, "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. As long as you make her happy that's all that matters. In the end it's her choice."

Killian said, "The choice is indeed Emma's, but I would still like to know the two of you approve."

David bit his bottom lip and said, "alright pirate. You have my blessing."

Killian grinned broadly as Snow finally released him, "This is wonderful." She said, "do you have the ring yet?"

Killian nodded, "I do indeed my lady."

Killian reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet pouch, he placed two fingers inside and opened it, then tipped the ring into Snow White's open palm. As he did, David stood and walked over to them, Killian stepped back so the two of them could look at the ring. Snow gasped and gave Killian another bright smile as David gave an approving nod. Killian knew he'd chosen well. The ring had a silver band with looping circles that surrounded a round deep red stone. Snow giggled slightly as she held the ring in the palm of her hand.

Killian couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at her reaction. Granted he knew the ring wasn't as ostentatious as it could be, but Killian had still thought it was a lovely ring and one that was worthy of being on Emma's hand. Snow noticed the sorrow on Killian's face at the sound of her laugh and her eyes softened, "Oh Killian, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't think the rings lovely, I do. It's just that here in this realm, this style of ring is called a fairy princess ring." Snow let out another giggle as David shook his head ruefully.

Killian blinked, "Oh, I was not aware of that." Killian said scratching his ear nervously, "Do you think she'll like it?"

This time David answered, "Yeas, I think she'll love it, but I have to ask where'd you get it? I can tell this isn't new."

It was true, despite the beauty of the ring it had a quality to it that belayed its age. Killian smirked as he said, "it was a gift."

Snow and David looked curiously at him and Killian explained, "Not long after I first became a pirate, my crew and I raided a ship that was heading to my former kingdom. When we took the ship we found an unexpected treasure on board. A young woman named Lady Yvonne, her father was a wealthy noble from a neighboring kingdom who had recently arranged a marriage contract between his daughter and Prince Julian of my realm."

Killian paused before continuing, "When Lady Yvonne saw me she knew exactly who, or more precisely what I was. She assumed I was going to harm her, but to my surprise she didn't cry or beg for her life. Yvonne showed great courage, more than most others I've faced in my long life."

Killian turned to them and explained, "Now, while it's true that I am pirate and I have killed and harmed many people over the years, it is also true that I have always held to a code. There have been lines I have never crossed, even at my worst. Ravishment is one of those lines, my plan was simply to keep the Lady Yvonne for ransom. When I discovered her fate I couldn't help informing her of the truth regarding the man she was about to wed, of course she didn't believe me at first, but then I showed her the orders Liam had been given before our journey. Those orders bore the royal seal which, at the time, was impossible to forge. Once she saw the orders I took a small sample of the dream shade that was left from our ill-fated adventure and scratched a ships rat with it. When she saw the truth with her own eyes she was horrified."

Snow said, "I'll bet she was, learning you're about to marry into a family of cold blooded killers would be hard for anyone to take."

Killian said, "Exactly, she didn't want to go through with the marriage, but she did not have the power to escape the contract on her own, so I assisted her."

David and Snow looked at Killian curiously and he smirked once more, "I did indeed send a ransom demand to Yvonne's father, then I ordered the Jolly Roger to head to a large port in the very kingdom the ship had been sailing for. Once there I allowed myself to be spotted by several spies who brought word to Yvonne's father. Naturally, he came to her rescue. When he arrived in town Lord Reginald confronted me in a local tavern. I held a knife to Yvonne's throat." Seeing their shocked looks Killian shook his head and added, "With her pre-existing permission to do so, and tossed her to her father before jumping out a conveniently opened window."

David rolled his eyes at this while Snow shook her head in mirth. Killian grinned, and continued, "Once Lord Reginald was sure Yvonne was safe he entrusted her protection to his men and went chasing after me. I led him through the town and into the market place, once we were there I ducked into a laundry and acquired a few articles of clothing."

David and Snow both gave him a look that said they knew when he said 'acquire' he meant 'stole' Killian merely shrugged and continued, "I dashed out of the laundry without anyone noticing and made my way down the road looking like a poor helpless cripple. Lord Reginald found himself standing in the middle of one of the largest trading markets in the kingdom. Now, it was common knowledge that Lord Reginald vehemently opposed slavery, the practice of slavery had been forbidden in his lands for years, and Lord Reginald had spoken vehemently against slavery on a number of occasions. Imagine his surprise when, he wandered into the marketplace looking for the pirate who had kidnapped his daughter and stumbled upon several royally sanctioned slave auctions."

David gave a low whistle, "He must have been furious."

Killian said, "Aye he was, Lord Reginalds' lands were far enough away for him to be unaware of the fact that slavery was openly, and legally practiced in the land his daughter was going to be co-ruling over. Lord Reginald sent word to the king that Lady Yvonne had been rescued without any serious injuries, but she was severely shaken by her ordeal. Therefore, Lord Reginald was taking her home to her mother in order to help settle her nerves. Once Lord Reginald returned home with Lady Yvonne he revoked the marriage contract saying it had been made under false pretenses. The king was furious about the contract being revoked, but he was already at war and couldn't afford to spare soldiers to fight against Lord Reginald, who had a number of men and weapons available. Before Lady Yvonne left I disguised myself as a stable hand and snuck in to see her. She thanked me for my assistance and gave me that ring as a token of her appreciation. Lady Yvonne told me that one day I would meet a very special woman, and when I did I should give her that ring as proof that I was not simply a good for nothing pirate, but a man of honor."

Killian took a breath and said, "After I met Milah I thought of giving it to her, but I decided not to."

Snow turned her head slightly, "Why not?"

Killian gave a snort, "Because your majesty, that ring was meant to prove that I was a good and honorable man, but Milah." Killian smiled fondly at the memory of his first love and her wild passion for adventure, very much like his own. Killian shook his head, "Milah loved the pirate, she didn't want a safe good soul, she wanted the dashing rapscallion. My being a lawless pirate is what she loved most about me, and so it seemed inappropriate to give this ring to her, but it does feel right to give it to Emma now."

Snow carefully placed the ring back in the back in its velvet bag and handed it back to Killian, "I think it's perfect, Emma's going to love it."

Killian turned to them, "I am glad you approve"

David and Snow both grinned, "Anyone can tell how happy you make Emma and Henry, they both deserve to have a good life, and we know you'll give that to them." Snow said gently.

Killian felt his heart swell as he said, "Many thanks my lady."

Snow pushed, "So when are you going to ask her?"

Killian joked, "Well it best be soon considering the chances of someone else saying it first are much higher now."

Snow scowled, "Hey!"

Killian gave her a, 'look me in the eyes and tell me it's not true' glance. David held his hands up and stepped back, "Leave me out of it."

Killian said, "I will ask Emma soon, I may need Henry's help."

David nodded, "I think that's a great idea."

Killian pocketed the ring once again and headed off to pick Henry up from school. Killian waited outside of Storybrooke Middle school, as soon as Henry caught sight of him he ran over smiling, "Hey Killian!"

Killian ruffled Henry's hair playfully, "good afternoon lad, listen Henry I've got something in mind and I'll be needing your assistance."

Henry's eyes instantly brightened at the idea, "Sure, what is it?"

Killian walked Henry over to a more isolated area and looked around closely before pulling the pouch from his pocket and showing Henry the ring. Henry's eyes widened as his face took on an ear-splitting grin, "Really? COOL!"

Killian felt a rush of relief at Henry's enthusiasm, he'd already assumed that Henry was going to approve, but having confirmation like this help. Henry bounced on the heels of his feet as he began to pepper Killian with questions, "So when are you going to ask? Have you figured out how you're going to do it? What do you need my help with?"

Killian laughed at Henry's energy, the young lad was even more excited than he was, "Easy Henry, easy. I'm hoping to ask her Wednesday evening because that's the night she has off. I have an idea of how to ask her, but as I said I'll need your help."

Henry nodded, "Definitely, where do we start?"

Killian laughed out loud as he threw his good arm around Henry's shoulder, "Well lad, I thought we'd begin with a little stop at Marco's shop and pick up a few things then go from there."

Ouatouatouatouat

Emma knew that something was up, her entire family had been acting weird for days, they had all been sharing looks between each other. Killian and Henry kept sneaking off somewhere together, but they both refused to tell her where. Killian had promised Emma that she'd have all the answers tonight, he'd told her he was taking her out somewher special and he would explain everything once they were alone together. Emma shook her head as she finished putting on her lipstick. Snow had come over and helped Emma put her hair into an elegant up-do that pulled her hair up into gentle folds piled on top of the back of her head. Emma wore a dark purple strapless Grecian style dress.

Snow smiled as she put her arms around Emma's shoulder, "Oh, honey you look beautiful."

Emma grinned at her in the mirror, "Thanks Mom, I wish Killian would tell me what we're doing."

Snow shook her head, "Just let him surprise you Emma, you know how much it means to see you happy. You'll knock his breath away the moment he sees you."

Emma stood up, "He'll be here soon."

Right on cue there came a knock on the door, Emma opened it and gasped. Killian stood their wearing a black jacket and vest with a dark blue button up shirt that brought the color of his eyes in the best possible way. Killian stood there looking equally stunned by Emma's appearance. Snow clapped her hands together and practically squealed as Killian said, "You look beautiful love."

Emma felt herself blush a little, "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

Killian grinned at her, "Well you know I always aim to please." He held out an arm to her, "Shall we?"

Emma took his arm as they headed downstairs together, "Absolutely."

They walked out the door and Killian opened the drivers' side of the bug for her. Emma got in as Killian slid in the passenger seat. Emma turned to him, "so, where to?"

Killian said, "South park, right at the gazebo."

Emma felt a slight prickle when she heard that, the south park was nearby where Henry's old castle used to be, it was a gardened path that led from a white small gazebo down to the docks. It wasn't entirely out of character for Killian to suggest going there, but it was strange for him to ask her to dress up so much for it. Emma drove them over, and parked in a small lot across from the park. Killian got out and opened her door, holding his hand out to her, Emma took it as she pulled herself out of the car.

The two of them walked over to the park, as they moved Emma asked, "Seriously Killian, what's going on?"

Killian flashed her one of his cheeky grins, "patience love, you'll see soon."

Emma couldn't help rolling her eyes at him, "Alright pirate, but this better be good." Emma knew something was up, and she could tell by the way everyone had been acting that it was going to be big, but she didn't have a clue as to what it was, as they walked over to the gazebo Emma gasped as her breath caught in her throat. The gazebo had beautiful twinkle lights hung all around the top of it, the lights continued on in the trees along the path and docked at the end of the path, just as beautifully decked out as everything else was the Jolly Roger. There were white and yellow cymbidium orchids arrangements placed along the path, garlands were twined around the gazebo and the gangplank of the Jolly Roger, it was an absolutely perfect scene.

Emma felt tears in her eyes as she turned to Killian and saw him looking nervously at her, "Do you like it then?"

Emma gapped, "Do I? Do I like it? Killian, it's beautiful I love it. Thank you."

Killian leaned in for a gentle kiss, when they finally pulled apart he said, "I have one last surprise waiting for you on the Jolly." Emma felt like her heart was going to burst as Killian led her along the garden path, which looked even more incredible than usual, and onto the deck of his ship. No one had ever done anything this incredible for her, and she was so grateful to have someone in her life now who was able to show her just how incredibly happy things could be. As they reached the deck of the Jolly Emma saw that there was a small table set-up right on the main deck, it had a checkered table cloth on it and was set with two plates and silverware, as well as Emma's favorite meal of fettucinni alfredo with blackened shrimp.

Emma put a hand on his cheek, "This is so wonderful Killian thank you."

Killian said, "Well don't thank me quiet yet love."

Emma's eyes widened in shock, "You mean there's more?" Emma couldn't possibly imagine what could top this moment, but Killian nodded.

Killian slid Emma's arm out of his elbow so he could take her hands and said, "Yes there is. Emma love, from the moment I met you I knew you were unlike anyone I had ever met before. You are one of the only people who has ever been able to best me in anything. You've challenged me like no other, and you made me feel things that I didn't think I could any longer. You mean the world to me Emma, and I love you so very much."

Killian dropped to one knee and Emma gasped in realization as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Emma watched as Killian used his teeth to loosen the pouch (just as he'd done with the scarf on top of the beanstalk all those years ago) Killian slid the handle of the pouch onto his hook and then reached in and took out a beautiful ring. Holding it up to her he asked, "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma didn't know when she started crying, but as she stood there looking down at this gorgeous man she knew there was only one answer she could give, "Yes Killian I will."

Killian beamed at her as he slid the ring onto her finger and rose to his feet. As soon as he was standing Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Killian eagerly returned the kiss and the two of them just stood there wrapped up in each other. Eventually the need for air pulled them apart and Emma gave him a dazzling smile, "This is what all of you have been working on isn't it?"

Killian nodded, "Aye, you're parents and Henry all gave me their blessing. Once they knew what I wanted to do they were all more than willing to assist. You're mother worked alongside Maurice on the flowers and your father and Henry helped me with the lights and the meal. I'm glad you like it."

Emma shook her head, "Killian I love it, this is…." She trailed off searching for something to say, but of the two of them Killian had always been better with words. Emma just finished with, "I don't even have words for it. It's just incredible thank you"

Killian shook his head, "No Emma, thank you. For bringing me back from the darkness twice and for making me the happiest man there is."

Emma said, "My pleasure pirate."

Killian grinned at her as they stood there on the deck of his ship, arms wrapped around each other's necks. It was many many hours later before they arrived back home to find not only David, Snow, and Henry waiting for them, but Regina, and Robin as well. Snow shouted, "Oh my goodness you said yes!" The second she spotted the ring, she pulled Emma into a hug as she gushed, "Emma I am so happy for you."

Then she turned to Killian, "For both of you."

Killian nodded, "Thank you, it means a lot to me to see you all so pleased."

Robin came over and gave Killian congratulatory smack on the back, "Well done." As Henry ran over and threw himself first at his mother, then at Killian.

Killian grunted as Henry no longer small frame crashed into his own, "This is so awesome! Operation Cupid went perfect."

Emma pulled away from her father's congratulations hug and eyed Henry, "Operation Cupid?"

Henry shrugged, "It seemed the best choice."

Emma clasped his shoulder, "I think it's perfect Kid."

David stepped away from Emma and held a hand out to Killian. Killian shook it and David said, "congratulations both of, but remember what I said Hook." David held a finger up to Killian's face, "You hurt either one of them and I'll make the underworld look like a five star vacation."

Killian answered, "I give you my word I will care for both of them, but where is this place with only five stars?"

The others couldn't help laughing, despite Killians' continued efforts to acclimate to their world, there was still so much about this realm that he didn't know. As they all walked into the house Emma felt a sense of peace wash over her. It had been a long and difficult road to get here, but finally they were starting off on the beginning to new path and she couldn't wait to see where it would take her.

A/N so what do you think? BTW if you want to know what Emma's ring looks like, just follow the link below.

listing/204712816/princess-fairy-pink-engagement-ring-in?ref=br_feed_27&br_feed_tlp=jewelry


	3. A Beginning

Liam:

It had been something Killian had been thinking of ever since they'd come back home, he knew he wanted (no needed) to this. Killian needed to do the right thing, he had waited until his mind had settled after returning from the underworld before he'd decided to move forward, and now here he was. Killian stood outside the door of Regina's office rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet a few time before finally raising his fist and knocking.

Killian heard Regina get up and walk to the door, once she opened the door Regina raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, this is a surprise. I expected you to still be celebrating your rebirth with Emma."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Oh believe me your majesty, Emma and I have more than celebrated our return from the underworld."

Regina made a face as Killian pointed out, "If you didn't want to know, you shouldn't have brought it up."

Regina scowled, "Did you come here for a specific reason? Or are you just here to irritate me?"

Killian gave her a cocky grin, "Does it have to be one or the other?"

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Hook." She said in a short menacing voice.

Killian took a deep breath, "Regina, I did not come here to cause trouble. I merely came here to seek your assistance."

Regina raised an eyebrow as he face took on a surprised look, "You need my help?" She asked incredulously, "With what?"

Killian sighed and said, "My younger brother Liam."

Regina looked at him in shock, she actually spluttered, "what?"

Killian looked at her so she could see that he was serious, "My younger brother, it's something I've been thinking about ever since we came back. I've spoken to Emma and Henry about him and." Killian paused as he sighed heavily, "I want to find him. I know he may very well hate me for leaving him an orphan, and I wouldn't blame him if he does, but I need to find him. I need to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth, I want to offer him a chance to get to know me, and Emma and Henry as well if he likes. If he says no and punches me out it's the least I deserve. However, after everything Liam has been through the least I owe him is the opportunity to look me in the eyes, hear the truth, and do what he will with it."

Regina looked truly shocked for one of the few times in all the years Killian had known her. Regina starred at him, then said, "alright, but what does that have to do with me?"

Killian ran a hand through his hair, "Regina, I can't speak to Liam if I don't know where he is. I know that Emma has extensive experience finding people, but I figured it would be easier to come to you since you cast the first curse that brought everyone here. I assume there is a good chance that you already know where he is, or at least you would be able to provide a well-educated guess. Like I said I've already spoken to Henry and Emma about this, and we spoke to David and Snow as well since they both lived here during the curse so long. I hoped one of them might know Liam, especially considering that Liam should still be attending school, and Snow is a teacher. However, none of them know Liam, or if they do, they don't realize it. So, I was hoping you could help."

Regina raises her eyebrow at him and says, "Well Captain, I have to say I'm surprised. I know you've been working hard to make-up for what happened, but I never thought you would be taking this step."

Killian shrugged, "It's something I have to do."

Regina said, "Very well, but I can only tell you where I placed your brother during the first curse. Everything after that I had no control over."

Killian nodded his understanding as Regina explained, "As you know when your father died your brother became an orphan."

Killian winced at the word, he knew it was true, but hearing it was hard. After Killian and Liam had been abandoned by their father the two of them had forced to work for the hard unfeeling captain of the vessel they had been traveling once. Once _The Sea Rose_ made port Killian and Liam managed to escape from the vessel during the standard chaos of unloading, the captain didn't bother coming after them because he had gotten his fair share out of their work, and had felt neither of them was worth the trouble of pursuing. Killian and Liam had escaped to a large city where they had lived as servants for a wealthy merchant for the next two and half years before they were able to gain entrance into the Naval Academy.

Even though Liam had been there for Killian the entire time after their father left, those two years had been hard on both of them. Even though Killian knew that even under the first curse life in Storybrooke wouldn't have been anything like what he had been through as a lad he still can't help the guilt that writhed within him at Regina's words. Regina continued, "Liam was left alone with no one. Now obviously I didn't particularly care one way or another what happened to hm. I knew you didn't really care about him and wouldn't bother coming to look for him again."

Killian winced once more, he knew it was true, but it was still made him feel like a toad. Killian had always believed in good form and he knew that abandoning his younger brother to face the world alone was the exact opposite of that. Regina noticed his discomfort, but plowed on none the less, "Liam had no real value to me in any way, and there was no point in my using magic to make him miserable the way I did with Hansel and Gretel, because he already was. Therefore, I simply walked away and left him to his own devices. "

Regina said, "Even though I didn't particularly care about your brother I do admit I was a bit curious in his regard so I did check-up on him. I learned through Sydney that Liam was taken in by a local shoemaker."

Killian jerked his head up and said in complete disbelief, "A shoemaker?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, and rather famous one as it happens. This shoemaker is known for working with the elves."

Killian's jaw dropped, " _That_ fellow?" he asked incredulously.

Regina said, "The very man who was once in danger of losing everything until he gained help from some 'elves' except the elves weren't helping him out of the goodness of their hearts. The elves were helping him in order gain a foothold in our realm and make it easier for their people to move to and from the enchanted forest. If they had succeeded they would have caused no end of trouble, but the shoemaker stopped them by tricking the elves into accepting magically coated clothing that banished them back to their realm permanently."

"Afterward, the shoemaker and his wife settled back into a successful life together. They lived a simple life with one another, and as it happens the shoemaker was a friend of your father's. When the shoemaker heard about your father's passing he and his wife took your brother in, either out of sympathy or in return for some kindness your father had shown them when they were broke. I was never sure which it was and personally I didn't care. After the first curse was cast your brother stayed with them believing that he was their orphaned grandson. Liam, stayed with them until after we all returned to the enchanted forest. I'm not sure what happened whilst we were there, but when the second curse was cast the shoemaker and his wife did not come back to town with us, but Liam did. I've seen him around, but don't know who he's been living with or what happened to the couple that took him in."

Killian starred curiously at Regina, "So why were you keeping such a close eye on him if you didn't care about him?"

Regina shrugged, "Simple, I know you. You may not have cared about your brother, but he was still your brother and considering your family history there was every chance he might go down the same path you did. I wanted to make sure he didn't make a nuisance of himself and also see if he might one day grow into an ally of mine."

Killian nodded, "But neither happened."

Regina pursed her lips, "No they did not."

Killian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, a part of him had been afraid of that very thing. Dealing with his past with Ursula had been hard enough, but gaining knowledge that he had sent his own brother down a similar path would have left Killian truly devastated. While it was true that the current situation wasn't ideal, it was better than what Killian had been imagining. Killian asked the question that had been niggling at him ever since they came back from the Underworld, "What of the Crocodile?"

Regina took a deep breath, "Rumplestilskin didn't know about your brother before, but he does now."

Killian turned curiously to her with a raised eyebrow, "How?"

Regina raked a hand through her hair, "I would think the answer is obvious, the dagger. When Gold took back the power of the Dark One he took on all the power, and knowledge of the previous dark ones."

Realization dawned on Killian as he finished the phrase, "Including me."

Regina nodded, "Including you."

Killian bit his lip, "Is Liam in danger?"

Regina sighed heavily as she rested her hands on her hips, "Honestly, I don't know. Gold knows about your brother, and he still hates your guts, but you know as well as I do that Gold has always drawn the line when it comes to children. Where your brother is concerned I honestly don't know. Gold hasn't gone after him since we came back, and as far as I know he has no plans to, but when it comes to elaborate hidden scams Gold is a mastermind."

Killian nervously scratched his ear, "So Liam might be in danger, but then again he might not."

Regina pointed at him meaningfully, "Exactly, and there's no way to know for sure and I don't have anything belonging to Liam that I can use to perform a locator spell, and obviously Sydney isn't around to help either."

Killian said, "Well, as it so happens, I am currently engaged to a woman who has quite the talent for locating missing individuals."

Regina held her arms out, "then that is where you should start."

Killian said, "it is indeed."

Killian mock bowed, "I appreciate the assistance your majesty."

Regina said, "Good luck Captain."

Killian said, "Thank you." and headed off to the sheriff's station to retrieve Emma.

Unsurprisingly, Killian found David and Emma sitting at their respective desks going over the latest disagreement between the Merry Men and that jackass Nottingham. Nottingham may not have been an authority figure in Storybrooke, but the Merry Men still had an avid dislike for him and every so often one of them would get into it with the man. Emma looked up when he walked into the station and flashed him one of her beaming smiles then gained a nervous look, "So, what's the word?"

Killian sighed as he sat down, "Well thankfully, my brother was taken in after our father died."

Emma looked up, "Really? That's good, he's o.k. then."

Killian shook his head, "Regina told me that after your mother cast the second curse Liam did indeed return to Storybrooke, but his adoptive parents did not. Regina said she has no idea where he has been staying, who's been looking out for him, or what happened to couple that took him in after our father's death."

Emma bit her lip, "Damn it."

Killian nodded as Emma reached out and grabbed his hand, "Killian, we will find him. I promise."

Killian looked sadly back at her, "How?"

Emma thought for a moment, "Well, let's start with the basics, you said Liam was taken in by a couple, so who are they and where did they live?"

Killian tapped his foot a few times on the floor, "I don't know where they lived, but there's a chance you or David might. Liam was adopted by the shoemaker and his wife."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "The shoemaker?" she said in confusion.

Killian leveled her a look, "As in the Elves and the shoemaker."

Emma's eyes widened in realization, "Oh. Them."

Emma nodded a few times, "Yeah, I remember seeing them a couple of times during the first curse and after it broke. I guess that with everything that happened with the second curse and the Snow Queen I just didn't realize they weren't here anymore."

Killian grabbed her hand, "Don't feel guilty Emma, you can't be responsible for keeping an eye on everyone in this town."

Emma gave a noncommittal shrug and said, "I know that, but still." Then she paused, "You know I remember him."

Killian jerked his head up, "What?"

Emma nodded, "Before the first curse was cast, I went to the shoemakers shop a few times and I saw a boy in there. I remember because he was close to the same age as Henry at the time."

Killian gasped, "Was he alright?"

Emma said, "As far as I could tell yeah, but you have to remember I only saw him a few minutes every time I happened to catch sight of him. In fact I think that's where we should start looking."

Killian titled his head curiously at her, "What?"

Emma said, think about it Killian, I mean even if his adoptive parents aren't here, the place they live is still his home. If Liam didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to stay with, it makes sense that he would just go home."

Killian's eyes widened as he felt like kicking himself for not thinking of the exact same thing, "Emma you are brilliant."

Emma grinned at him as she stood up, grabbing the keys to the squad car, "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Killian eagerly followed behind her as Emma shouted back at David over her shoulder explaining where they were going. The trip was relatively short; unsurprisingly the shoemaker's shop was on Main Street along with the other local shops. Emma pulled up in front and they headed over. The door was locked, which was also unsurprising considering the owners were currently missing, but Emma was able to open it in her usual manner. Killian couldn't help grinning as he watched her pick the lock, he did love the pirate in her. Once the lock was picked they headed into the shop, despite the fact that it obviously hadn't been used since they all came back, it still seemed to be in good shape. The shelves were lined with a variety of different footwear, all displayed in the correct section of the store. The shelves and floors were cleaned and well cared for, and if Killian didn't know better he'd swear the owners had just locked up whilst they went to get something to eat or run a simple errand.

Despite the cleanliness of the shop there was still an uneasy feeling to it, it was a feeling Killian knew well. It was the same sense that arose when he stepped onto an abandoned ship or entered a home that had been recently vacated. The sense of loss, and emptiness, the sense of something being missing and the building not feeling 'right' with no one occupying it. Before Killian could vocalize any of this a loud 'thunk' came from the upstairs.

Emma and Killian glanced up simultaneously, Emma grabbed her gun and Killian carefully slid his cutlass out as the two of them headed upstairs as quickly and quietly as they could. They walked up a flight of stairs and found themselves standing at another door, Emma tried it and found it unlocked. Emma held her gun up and gave Killian a pointed look, Killian nodded as he tightened his grip on the cutlass.

Emma opened the door and they rushed into the room, there was a tinkle of broken glass and the shout of a young man saying, "Don't shoot!" Killian scanned the room and his eyes fell on a boy, Killian gasped.

This was his brother, Killian didn't need to see Liam standing in the kitchen of the home of the couple that had adopted him for Killian to know it. Killian would have recognized Liam even if he had seen this boy standing in front of the school with another group of students, this was because looking at him now Killian saw their father. Liam had the same soft brown hair that their father had and the same brown eyes. Killian was fairly certain that the heart he now shared with Emma stopped at the sight in front of him. If Killian didn't know better he'd swear some sort of magic had transformed his father into a teenage boy and that was who was currently standing before him.

Liam continued to stand there looking absolutely terrified with his hands above his head. Emma lowered her gun, "Easy I'm not going to shoot you."

Liam swallowed, "You're the savior."

Emma grimaced, "I prefer Emma, but yes."

Liam turned to him, "And you're Captain Hook."

Killian swallowed, "I am indeed."

Liam wrinkled his brow curiously, "what are you doing here?"

Killian took a deep breath and stepped forward, if he were going to do this. Really do this, then he needed to be the one to take charge of the situation, "Well, we are here for several reasons. One reason being that our mayor recently made us aware of the fact that you are living alone without any sort of assistance or supervision."

Liam lowered his hands as his face turned red, he muttered something incoherent, which Killian was certain was just some ridiculous half-assed excuse, and then Killian continued, "However, the main reason we, well I, sought you out is because there's something you need to know, and you're not going to like hearing any of it."

Liam looked at him in confusion, then his eyes widened in realization, "It was you wasn't it? You're the one who was going to bring the letters of transit so father and I could get away from the Evil Queen, but father was killed instead. You killed him didn't you?" Liam's voice was very matter-of-fact, but his eyes were full of sorrow.

Killian sighed heavily and said, "Aye, I did."

Liam closed his eyes as he pressed his hands to the side of his head. Liam shook his head a couple of times, "Why?" he finally breathed out in a sad desperate voice.

Killian bit his lip, "Because, I was there that night he spoke to you. I heard what he said that night, and then I heard him call you by name. When that happened I became enraged and I." Killian chocked, "I killed him. The reason I was so angry with him, the reason I became infuriated with him was because he once said the exact same words to me."

Killian took a deep breath and said, "Your father, was my father as well."

Liam gaped at him, Killian couldn't blame the boy, what he said was a lot to handle. Not only did it seem insane, and quite a loud to take in, but there was also the fact that Killian had just confessed to murdering their father.

Liam shook his head, "Why? How?"

Killian let out a deep breath, "My older brother, was named Liam as well." The younger Liam jerked his head up as Killian nodded, "He and I were born in small seaside village called Sullenshore. We weren't royalty or even anywhere remotely close to wealthy, but we got by well enough, and our lives were happy. The year I turned 11 my brother and I both became ill with the sweating sickness. My mother Deirdre nursed both of us, as I said we didn't have a vast amount of resources, but my mother sold what few valuables we had to buy herbs for the two of us. My brother and I recovered, but as we began getting better our mother started getting worse. Whilst she was nursing Liam and I my mother caught the sweating sickness as well. MY…."

Killian cleared his throat, " _Our_ father had been in and out during the time Liam and I were sick, when our mother became ill my." Killian stopped and corrected himself once more, "Our father stayed home to look after her, he gave her the last of the herbs left to help her, but it wasn't enough."

Liam was staring at him intently whilst Emma sat down beside them on the sofa Killian had sunk into during his story. Emma grabbed Killian's hand whilst Killian continued, "Unfortunately, the herbs were not enough. Our mother wasn't simply ill, she was over exhausted from looking after Liam and I. As I'm sure your aware overexertion always makes a person more vulnerable to illness and the sweating sickness that came through was particularly vicious, our mother did not recover. After she died our father packed our few belongings and then booked us passage on a ship. The next thing I knew we were travelling to a completed different country on board a ship called _The_ _Sea Rose._ One night a nasty storm came up. My mother had just died, we were traveling across the sea in the middle of the night and everything and everyone I knew, accept our father and my older brother, were behind me. I was scared out of my mind."

Killian took a deep breath, "Our father told me the same thing he said to you the night he died. I went to sleep feeling comforted by his words, when I woke the next morning he was gone. Our father had sold Liam and I into servitude so that he could gain possession of the long boat and leave the ship. It turns out our father was a thief who had gotten caught stealing something that was either highly important, very valuable, or both. He left the two of us behind in order to escape arrest, but he was caught anyway and put under a sleeping curse."

Killian bit his lip, "As for Liam and I, we were left alone on board a ship with a miserably harsh captain who didn't care two witts what happened to either of us. All the captain cared about was that we pulled our weight to work off the debt our father left behind. Our lives on that ship were very difficult. Despite the fact that we were mere children both of us were treated poorly, we were forced to perform tasks commonly completed by grown men, and we were fiercely punished if we could not complete things properly or to the satisfaction of the captain. In fact, more than once Liam and I were flogged for some minor infraction or improper completion of a specific duty assigned to us."

Liam gasped while Emma grabbed Killian's shoulder comfortingly. Emma had known of course, she'd seen Killian's scars, but it still hurt her to hear it. Liam on the other hand was completely shocked, "You were whipped?" he asked incredulously.

Killian nodded, "Aye, more than once. I would have gotten many more beatings than I did if it weren't for my brother. Liam would frequently take the blame for things I did that displeased the captain, on other occasions he deliberately angered the captain or one of the ships officers in order to ensure that their tempers fell on himself rather than me. My older brother saved my life, when _The Sea Rose_ docked the captain no longer had any use for the two of us, he planned to turn us over to the local magistrate. If that had happened we both would have been placed in the care of the local boys home until we were taken in by some local worker who needed a boy to do extra jobs. Liam and I would have most definitely have been separated from one another."

Killian shook his head, "We couldn't stand the idea of losing one another, so Liam came up with a plan. One of the few useful things our father taught both of us was how to fire a slingshot, and it just so happens that _The Sea Rose_ was carrying and assortment of animals as a part of her cargo. Liam and I waited until the animals were being unloaded, we fired our slingshots at a few goats. The goats of course weren't too happy with that and started kicking and butting people like crazy. Liam and I escaped during the commotion and hid inside a wagon carrying bundles upon bundles of cloth. We stayed hidden under the sacks carrying the cloth until we got to the next town. Whilst the cart driver was speaking to a local merchant we slipped out. We were together, but still alone with nothing. Once more Liam had a plan."

Killian couldn't help smiling at the memory of his brother, despite the fact that Liam had to have been as terrified as he had been at the time, Liam had still managed to make things work for both of them, "We made our way to the home of a wealthy merchant who lived nearby, Liam offered him our services. At first he was hesitant, but then Liam made him a deal. We would work the first week just in exchange for food and a place to sleep, if at the end of the week the merchant was satisfied he would keep us one. If he was unsatisfied we would leave with no arguments. The man saw no downside to this so he agreed."

Killian shrugged, "Liam was given a position as a stable boy and I was allowed to work as a spit boy in the kitchen. At the end of the week the merchant allowed us to stay. Our lives were not easy, but we were together with a roof over our heads and food in our mouths, and that was enough for the two of us. We might have stayed there until we came of age, but some of the other boys started giving Liam and I a hard time. One in particular, a boy named Geoffrey, was particularly vicious. One day he and few of his stupid cronies jumped me from behind. They were giving me quite the kicking when Liam happened upon us, he pulled Geoffrey off of me, and as he turned Geoffrey pulled out a knife. I yelled for Liam to look out as I dived forward and pushed him out of the way. The knife missed Liam, but it struck me."

Killian pointed to the scar on his cheek, "I had rushed up from the floor to protect my brother, and so my face was at the height of Liams' waist when the knife came, and I took it in the face. Liam knocked Geoffrey hard and sent him and little snots running. Still, Liam knew it wasn't over, we weren't safe there anymore, we had to leave. The problem was we had nowhere to go. Then, a miracle occurred, the king had suffered a number of serious military loses and he was desperate for young recruits to join naval and military academies to help fill his diminished ranks. Liam and I joined the Navy together and served until he was killed on a false mission the king himself sent us on. For years I sailed as a pirate, eventually moving back and forth from Neverland, one day I made the acquaintance of the Evil Queen herself, she offered assistance in seeking vengeance against the Dark One in exchange for removing her mother the Queen of Hearts. Regina wanted me to prove my loyalty so she took me to the tavern our father was running."

Killian shook his head, "To say it was a shock to see him that night, was one hell of an understatement. I had assumed he had died centuries before, as I am sure he had assumed the same about me. When our father told me he had changed I offered my assistance, but then when I came back that night."

Killian swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, "As I said before, the words he spoke to you are the exact same ones he spoke to me the last night I saw him, hearing that he had named you for my brother sent me into a rage. All of a sudden all the anger, fear, and pain I felt being abandoned came back to me, everything Liam and I went through because of him came back. The pain I felt at Liam's loss was just as fresh to me at that moment as it was the very day he died. Also, I was enraged because our father seemed genuinely willing to fight to stay with you, but he didn't do the same for us."

Killian scratched his ear and said, "I shouted at him, I burnt the letters of transit, then I killed him and walked away. I'm not proud of it, but as I said before, you deserve the truth."

Liam shook his head, "It can't be true." He finally stammered out, "It can't be, my father would have told me." He looked Killian straight in the eye, "He would have told me he had other children before me."

Killian shook his head, "He didn't, and it is true."

Liam's eyes flashed with anger, "Prove it."

Killian sighed heavily as he thought it over, "Our father had a large scar on the small of his back, he got it when we was about 10. There had been a bad harvest that year and so he would go into the woods to gather edible plants and nuts. One day he stumbled across a wild pig, the pig gauged his back with its tusk. Our father managed to kill it with a knife he kept in his pocket, but the animal left a mark."

Liam jutted his lip out accusingly, "That doesn't prove anything, you could have tricked or wielded him into tell you that story."

Killian nodded, "True, but could I have tricked or wielded him into telling me this."

Killian took a deep breath and then he began to sing,

 _As a young man I roamed through many a land, and saw many sights both plan and grand_

 _But no matter where I did travel or what I did see none of those places were places for me._

 _I searched through kingdoms both near and fall, always following some distant star, but_

 _Never did I see a place I stay until I saw your face looking at me from far way._

 _Your eyes captured the moment we meant, and I knew then there I would never regret_

 _Staying by your side forever more, with you the one who truly I adore._

 _My home is with you for your hold my heart, and from you I will never willingly part._

Liam's eyes widened in shock as he sucked in a breath, "That was my father's song."

Killian nodded, "He wrote it for my mother when the two of them married, he used to sing it to my brother and I when we were children, I assumed he must have taught it to you as well. No one else could know that song."

Liam's eyes widened in shock, "It's true then?"

Killian took a deep breath, "It's all true."

Liam looked at Killian for a few moments, obviously unsure as to what he should do next, but a moment later he seemed to decide. Before Emma or Killian could do anything Liam's eyes narrowed in anger and jumped on Killian punching him hard in the face. Liam lunged at Killian kicking and punching anywhere he could. Killian didn't bother fighting back, after everything Killian had done he felt the least Liam deserved was the chance to let his frustrations out. Instead of fighting Killian simply moved his hook so Liam wouldn't accidentally injure himself. Killian might have been willing to let Liam pummel him (if he were being completely honest Liam's blows weren't that heavy), but Emma was not.

Killian heard Emma shout, "Hey!" and the next thing he knew Liam's weight was off him. When Killian looked up he saw Emma hauling Liam back across the room. Killian also saw tears running down Liam's face, weather the tears were from anger, sorrow, or being simply overwhelmed it was impossible to know.

Emma pushed Liam in the middle of his chest, "Look, I get that your pissed. And you have every right to be, but I'm not just going to sit here and watch you pound on my fiancé."

Liam scowled, "So what? You just came here to make yourself feel better because you finally told me the truth?"

Killian shook his head, "No, Liam. Part of the reason I sought you out was indeed because I felt you deserved to know the truth, not to ease my own guilt, but to provide you with what the people of this realm call closure?" The last word was spoken as a question. Killian turned his gaze to Emma with a quirked eyebrow, silently asking her if that was the right term.

Emma nodded and Killian continued, "I also wanted to find you because for better or for worse, you and I are the only blood relatives either of us has left, and I wanted to ensure you were being well treated. When I heard from Regina that your adoptive parents hadn't been seen since before the second curse I knew something wasn't right. Simply put we want to do right by you."

Liam snapped, "So what? You expect me to come back and stay with you?"

Killian sighed, "I know it sounds crazy, but yes we do."

Liam's jaw hit the floor, "WHAT?! YOU COME HERE AND TELL ME YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO JUST COME AND LIVE WITH YOU!"

Killian rubbed the front of his face and said, "Yes. Liam, you are living alone." Killian gestured at the empty apartment. It was a decent size for three people, and well-furbished, but despite the hominess of the place there was a sense of loss permeating through the room due to the lack of additional residents.

Liam shrugged the said bitterly, "So what? I've been doing well for over a year, and you never cared before."

Killian winced at the truth as Emma asked gently, "Liam, what happened to your adoptive parents?"

Liam took a deep breath as he raised his tear stained eyes to the ceiling, "They died, during the year we were all back in Enchanted Forest."

"Zelena?"

Liam looked at her curiously and Emma clarified, "The wicked witch."

Liam shook his head, "No, they weren't killed by her or any her monkeys or anything. They died during a really bad storm. "

Killian and Emma looked up curiously as Liam explained, "During the year we were back in the Enchanted Forest this hard storm hit, thunder and lightning, harsh winds. My aunt and uncle were helping some of the people in the town secure some of the livestock before the full force of the storm hit. I was with several other villagers in the safety of a storm cellar, the storm came up faster than anyone expected. A lightning strike hit a tree, and started a fire at the same time."

Liam shook his head as his voice became choked, his eyes gazing off in the distance at something only he could see, "They never made it out alive. When we got back, no one remembered anything. I didn't know where they were or what happened. When I heard about the flying monkeys attacking people and turning them into other flying monkeys I thought that might be it, but then my memories came back. They were gone."

Liam bit his lip, "A couple of people who knew us asked me how I was doing, I lied and told them I was staying with a different family now. Truth is I got a job working at the animal shelter and just stayed here."

"I'm doing fine though." Liam insisted, "I'm going to school, I have a job, I can buy my own food and stuff. I'm fine."

Killian's eyes dropped, as Emma shook her head, "no, Liam you're not fine."

Killian looked over at her, Emma had knowing look in her eyes, "I know you're not fine, because when I was your age I was on my own living on streets. I stole things to get by, I jacked cars and I thought I was doing fine, but I wasn't. I was alone, I was moving from place to place sleeping anywhere I could. I thought it was better if I was alone, but I was wrong. You have a much better set-up then I did at your age, but you can't just stay here alone. Liam you can't"

Liam shook his head, "You just expect me to come and stay with you and forget everything he." Liam pointed an accusing finger at Killian, "Just said."

Killian took a deep breath, "Liam, I know you would naturally be hesitant about coming to stay with us, but if you did we would do everything we could to make you comfortable there."

Liam snorted, "How? You going to give me the house while you guys live in an apartment somewhere?"

Emma grinned as she started using magic to tend to the sore spots on Killian body inflicted by Liam's pummeling, "He's definitely your brother."

Killian shook his head ruefully, "Aye."

Liam for his part scowled as though he had just been insulted, Killian held his hand up, "Liam, if you would agree to come live with us then we would make adjustments for you. For starters we would arrange for you to speak with the C.. Er Archie a few times a week."

Liam baulked, "YOU WANT TO SEND ME TO A SHRINK!"

Killian said, "yes, but not simply to gain assistance from him as a therapist, it would also be an opportunity for you to speak freely. Emma or myself would take you to see him, and once you were in his office we would leave and not come back for the entire hour. During that time you would be allowed to tell Archie anything you wanted without being concerned about reprisals from us. If there was anything going on that displeased you or made you feel threatened or unsafe Archie would inform Mother Superior and the Fairies and they would step in. Emma may be the savior, and I have the respect of a number of the towns' residents, but you know the fairies would never tolerate a child being mistreated and they would have absolutely no qualms about stepping in if such a situation arose. Furthermore, you staying with us would be on a sort of trial period."

Liam raised an eyebrow in a manner so similar to Killian that Emma stopped healing as she snorted with laughter. Killian did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her before continuing, "Yes. You would stay with us for say one month. If at the end of the month you were completely miserable and unable to stand the situation we would do everything we could to find an alternative home where you would be well cared for."

Liam bit his lip and turned to Emma, "So I would stay with you, I could vent to Archie if it turns out your lying, and if I hate it I can leave after a month?"

Liam gave Emma a piercing look, Killian had a feeling he knew what Liam was looking for, a connection, children abandoned by their parents often had a strong loyalty to one another. It was a bond similar to the Pirate code or the honor found amongst thieves. Lost children might lie and steal form others, but they would often go to great lengths not to screw over each other. Despite the fact that Killian was an orphan himself Liam obviously did not trust him, but he was willing to trust Emma and that was something at least.

Emma said, "Yes, exactly, and remember that you won't be completely alone with us, my son Henry will be there to."

Liam internally debated himself before finally asking, "what about here?"

Emma said, "Well, you can grab some things to bring with you for now, and then we'll get my dad, Robin, and my mom, and maybe even Regina to come and help pack things up. We can keep your stuff in our house and maybe the rest could either." Emma gave an uncertain sigh, "I don't know stay here or go into storage. I mean I don't know if the mortgage on this place needs to be paid or anything like that."

Liam shook his head, "It doesn't Uncle Marcus and Auntie Beth owned the building, they left everything to me so legally it's mine as soon as I turn 18. All you would have to do is pay the property tax on it." Liam rushed on, "and I could help with that with my job at the shelter."

Emma said, "Liam, that's sweet, but a part-time job at the animal shelter won't be enough to pay property tax, and even if it were we wouldn't expect you to pay for it. That's something we would work out."

Liam asked, "How?"

Killian spoke up again, "As I said before Liam, we are family, and family takes care of each other. Now as it happens I am in possession of a number of valuable assets I obtained during my previous line of work, and we could liquidate some of those assets in order to maintain possession of this residence."

For the first time since Liam had hit him the boy turned to Killian and gave a patented Jones family smirk as he said, "Meaning, you would sell some of the stolen goods you have from your pirating days to pay for this building."

Killian said, "Stole is such a harsh word, I really do prefer the term 'creatively acquired' myself."

Liam bit his lip as he chewed everything over, after what seemed like an eternity he finally nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

Killian let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Thank you Liam, we can take things slow."

Liam shook his head, "I still haven't forgiven you, and I can't promise I will just be o.k. with everything."

Killian said, "I would never expect such a thing from anyone."

Liam sighed, "Let me go pack a bag."

They watched Liam walk into one of the two bedrooms in the apartment, and as he did Killian grabbed Emma's hand, "Do you think he's going to run?"

Emma shook her head automatically, "No, he's angry, but he's not stupid. Liam knows he can't stay here now that we know the truth, and the opportunity were offering him is the best situation possible. Liam won't run, for now."

Killian nodded, "that's good right?"

Killian turned to her, "It's a beginning at least."

Emma said, "Yeah, yeah it is."

About 20 minutes later Liam came out wearing a black backpack on his shoulders and carrying a blue duffle bag in one hand and a garbage bag in another. When Killian and Emma glanced at the garbage bag he simply explained, "My pillows and blanket." They nodded in understanding as Liam walked over to a small bookshelf were several pictures were arranged, Killian and Emma saw the pictures were all images of Liam with an older couple, the man had slightly thinning red hair with almond shaped brown eyes and round face with a wide smile, the woman had graying black hair with blue eyes, a hooked nose and high cheek bones. Killian knew these people must be Liam's 'aunt and uncle' who had raised him after their father's death. Liam chose several photos, which were obviously favorites of his, and gingerly placed them in his backpack. Killian Emma offered to help Liam with his things, and he handed over his duffle and garbage bag to them as they headed down to the bug.

The drive back home was spent in relative silence, each of them were mulling the situation in their own way. Trying to think how on earth this was going to work out. When Emma pulled into the driveway Henry came racing out of the house to great them, Killian had never been so relieve to see the lad before in his life, he knew that if anyone could help ease Liam's discomfort it was Henry.

Sure enough Henry grinned broadly when he saw Liam, "You found him! Great!" Henry opened the car door and stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Henry it's nice to meet you."

Liam stuck his hand out, "Liam." He said shortly, but not unkindly

Henry said, "I'm glad you're staying with us."

Liam nodded noncommittally, Henry could obviously sense his discomfort so he searched for something to put the boy at ease, "Hey, how about I help you get your stuff inside, there's plenty of extra bedrooms, so you can pick whichever one you like best, and then maybe we could play some video games?"

The last part was spoke with a combination of trepidation and hope on Henry's part. Liam meanwhile had gotten out of the car, he stood on the driveway rocking back and forth on his heels the exact same way Killian had done outside of Regina's office. Finally, Liam looked at Henry and hesitantly asked, "Do you have Final Fantasy?"

Henry gave an incredulous snort, "Are you kidding? I'm the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, I have every single version of Final Fantasy. You up for a level or two?"

Liam glanced back up at the house, as though he were still unsure about whether he wanted to stay or not, but finally he nodded, "Yeah, I think it would be good for me to get my mind off things for a while, and kind of just let myself settle a bit you know?"

Henry said, "Great." he walked over to the front of the car and pulled Liam's duffle out of 'trunk', "Let's find you a room, and then see if we can break the latest curse."

Liam followed Henry inside as Killian and Emma came up behind them with Killian carrying Liam's pillow bag, "This is going to work isn't it?" Killian said not sure if he meant it as a question or a statement, but as he and Emma watched the two boys walk into the house Emma said, "You know something, I think it will." The two of them walked into the house together, with Killian feeling a slight sense of relief wash over him, he knew he had a long way to go with his younger brother, but this was a beginning and that definitely counted for something.

a/n o.k what do you think? I may expand on this chap later, but I will definitely add a few more with Liam to this story. I wanted to do at least one story were Liam didn't end up living with the fairies or bouncing around too much as a kid.

Also, I have a few Youttube challenges, someone please please make a couple more Merlin vids to go with the song Roar by Katy Perry, because I have only seen one and that is just tragic because the song and show definitely go together. Additionally, Captainswan fan vids to the new Rachel Platen song Stand by You (Emma and Killian all the way) and Hold Each other by Hosier. For now please review.


End file.
